The Book of Notch
by masterofdarkness4533
Summary: Similar to the Christian Bible, I decided to write a creation story for Minecraft, I'll be using the best of my literary talents to make it as poetic and awe inspiring as possible, and yes, I will make references to my other Minecraft story in it as well. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One: Beginnings

First there was nothing, a black endless void, then, as if out of nowhere, He came. Notch, the creator of all. Notch was the first and only being, a being who's existence shall only be known to himself. Notch was alone, for though they did not have a name yet, Notch had feelings of emotion. Sadness, loneliness, and a desire to have companions. He created these two companions, Jeb and Herobrine, they were to be his equals in every way.

Notch was satisfied for a few millennia, but grew tired, sensing this, Jeb and Herobrine came together to devise a way to make their brother and creator happy.  
"We should create more of us!" Herobrine declared, with a boldness and tone full of sympathy.  
"Yes, but how long until Notch begins to despair?" asked Jeb, with worry and knowledge in his voice.  
This discussion went on for many centuries, with each passing year causing the two to become more and more worried for their fellow deity. Each failed attempt created sadness, and as idea after idea was cast aside, it only served to increase the two beings' sadness.  
Though they thought they were alone, Notch, who's knowledge and awareness is unlimited overheard them. He continued to despair, knowing his grief was the cause.  
But then, suddenly an idea struck him. For earlier he had overheard the two discussing more plans.  
"Jeb, my friend, I see your reasoning, yet why not continue to make more of us?" Herobrine asked, growing confused at his brother's refusal of his plan?  
"Because we have already seen the consequence of this, more of us will only serve to create more fatigue for our dear friend. We should create more beings, ones who seek to actively please Notch." Jeb, answered.

As the two brothers continued, Notch formed an idea. He would create more beings, but not just to please him, but to bring joy to all of them.  
And so, using the small bit of joy he kept to himself, for fear of losing it, he created Manta. Manta however, was unlike Jeb and Herobrine, for unlike to the two brothers, Manta was different, with slimmer legs and long hair. Notch realized that, while similar, he would need a new name for this creature. And Manta became the first female; the first sister.  
Laying eyes on Manta, Jeb and Herobrine were overjoyed, for she brought joy and happiness to the three of them. Sadly though, this wasn't enough. Yes, the four beings delighted in each other's company; exchanging ideas and creating new concepts. Yet, they had no reason to use them. So banding together Jeb, Manta and Herobrine came up with a plan for their brother.

"Dear brother, creator and friend, we believe we have an idea that may create happiness, that is yet to be experienced, even by you." Herobrine explained to Notch.  
"Then speak, speak and allow your words to flow." Notch answered, interested.  
"Well," Jeb began, "We are but four, four with no purpose. You must admit, friend, that to have no purpose is a foolish and terrible thing."  
"Ah yes, I agree with this." Notch answered.  
Well brother, we have come up with an idea to give us purpose, we know that you have created us out of desire for companionship. But why not allow your ability to be used to create a world, one where we can be free to create?" Manta added.  
Notch took this into consideration, a world where they had purpose, one where they could seek happiness that was yet unknown to them? Notch liked the idea of this, and so he set to work, he took the blank, colorless, infinite mass of nothingness, and filled it with light, he allowed the colors to be created, indescribable sights that would serve to create something of beauty. The rough deep color would be called red. Along with it, the light, almost happy looking color would be known as yellow. And the deep, somber and darker color would be known as blue. All these colors he made, and more as well, creating colors to match the deities moods.

Centuries went by, and when Notch was finished, he looked upon his work and was suddenly filled with a new feeling. He looked at the unequal, disorienting display of color, and was filled with sadness. Though the color was beautiful, it felt ugly to him. So, he decided to create certain things using certain colors, the center of their eyes became the brightest gold, their hair, as silver as the color could be. As for the empty nothingness, he called it the Void, and made it the blackest of black, so dark that nothing could be seen, not the most luminous yellow, or the purest of white.

And so it was, the first colors were made. As was the first brother, the first sister, the first woman, and the first father. And with these things Notch was happy. And he took to a deep slumber, as did his creations, so as to think of more creations to bring joy to the world. And this is the first, the first page of the first book, the story of Creation. But do not fret for it is not the last, it is only one of many to come.


	2. Chapter Two: Beings

Many years passed, and Notch finally awoke. What he had seen made him happy. Notch saw shapes and creations of which he could spend millennia naming, and never come close to finishing. It filled him with joy, with purpose, and with inspiration. So, summoning his creations he began to tell.  
"Friends, I have had much enlightenment, my thoughts have reached new, limitless potentials." Notch said smiling.  
"Then dear brother, enlighten us please." Herobrine said eagerly.  
And so Notch began to tell of the things he saw. He saw himself and his creations, making a world, and making beings who shared their appearance, as well as creatures of unique beauty, he saw various masterpieces, the creatures changing and growing, and many things he could not describe, because they yet had a name to describe them. With this he began to create.

Notch took his first idea and brought it to fruition. He grew bored with a single sight, so taking the colors of yellow and white, of red and blue, he created a light, one which no darkness could escape, he made this light equal to the Void's darkness, so as both creations could glorify and be joyous for having an equal. Yet, something happened. As the light began to grow, small bits of it would stay in the Void, and not fade. So Notch began to call these small twinkling things stars. He needed a way to identify the light and dark, so he began to call the Void a night, and the light was called a day. This delighted him and his creations, and he began to do more.

He decided that he and his friends would need something more suitable, as they had eyes and hair, but no actual form. So he created one, and he called this form a body. With a small round area at the top he called a head, and with it he began to sculpt the hair as to allow it to make the head more beautiful. Below this, he created a chest, a broad and lean shape. Attached to the chest were four long appendages, two underneath and to on either side. He called the two appendages below legs, and the two to the side arms. At the end of the arms and legs he noticed he had made protrusions. The arms had round and small bulbs. He looked upon them and decided to change them, and with his power, he separated the bulbs halfway at the end into five sticks. These sticks he called fingers, and the protrusion hands. He looked upon his legs and did the same to the protrusions on them. Yet, unlike the fingers, he only cut out small areas so as the small bits at the end were smaller and stubbier, yet still in the shape of the protrusion. The protrusions he called feet, and the stubby ends were known as toes. And his sister and brothers delighted in the new forms, creating names and phrases for their bodies.

Yet Notch wasn't done yet, he took into consideration, his brothers' earlier idea. Using his vast power he created 5 more beings. Ovus, Aher, Neth and En. These four were created the same way as the last three. For the last, Notch fashioned his body from the very essence of the dark, which had since separated itself from Night and became known simply as the Void. He named him Vi. Each of these new beings looked drastically different. Ovus was bright and beautiful, her hair deep blue, her complexion pale and her eyes the deepest of greens and the most rugged of browns. Aher was similar to Ovus, yet his eyes were pure white, his hair a silver hue. En and Neth were identical in appearance except for one difference, while Neth's skin was bits of brown and red with flowing yellow and orange hair, En was tan in skin color, her hair as black as Vi's. He looked upon these creations and was happy. His brothers were happy as well, for they had both taken part in shaping these beings, Manta however, had taken no part, believing her older and wiser brothers to be the better at making things, so she smiled and took joy in her brothers' creations.

Notch looked upon these beings and gave each of them equal love and affection. Seeing his creations and himself in a endless nothingness he had a spark. Notch had seen a vision, a vision of a grouping of shapes in which he named a structure. And so forming the image he created this structure. A square was first made, penetrating both Night and Day equally, and it rose up taking solid form full of color and beauty, Notch added openings in the structure so as to view the beauty of this world without having to leave his new home. He called this a building.

And again, Notch slept, for in his wakefulness, he had forgotten many of the visions he had seen, and wished to bask in their splendor once more. Before he left for his slumber, he quietly named this state sleep, and the visions dreams. This is the second chapter in the Book of Notch, and no more the last one, than the first is. For there are many stories to continue.


	3. Chapter 3: Language

Notch awoke, with most of his dreams returning within a year. And he woke the other, who also fallen into sleep, so that they may share their ideas with him.

"Notch, dear friend, I have had the most wonderful idea!" Jeb said, speaking almost immediately.

"But what about me? I too have an idea just as equal to brothers!" Herobrine interjected, trying not to offend Jeb.

"Or I," added En, "You have only heard ideas from these two, we have only just entered this world."

And so it began, each of the creations beginning to argue over who would begin to state their ideas first. And it saddened Notch, seeing his children and brothers fight amongst themselves.

And so, raising his hand, he made to silence them all.

"Brothers, sisters, why must we fight and argue? We are all equals here, and none less deserving to speak. But we must respect others and allow those two speak when they have been given permission, so as not to offend one another."

The arguing stopped and the group made guilty, but they were happy inside, for they had learned a lesson, one that they came to call Order.

"Now, Jeb, you may speak, but only for a small time, so as to give Herobrine and En their right to do so too." Notch said nodding in Jeb's direction.

"Thank you Notch, as I was dreaming I saw a space, in this space was a vastly different world, one swinging with the light of Day and dimmed by Night's darkness. One inhabited by creatures of shapes and sizes, as you yourself had described."

Notch began to wonder, and he let this idea sink in. Then he turned to Herobrine.

"And what do you have to offer, friend?"

"Well," began Herobrine, "I thought of a creation I call a tool."

"A tool?" Notch said, curious.

"Yes a tool, it is an object which can fit into your hands, being held by the fingers, something to amuse us." Herobrine said, finishing.

And as with Jeb, Notch allowed the idea to be considered, finally turning towards En.

"And what say you En?"

"For my idea, a dream, as you have named it, came to me. I saw all of us, standing in this building, yet it looked different."

"How so?" Notch asked with equal curiosity to Jeb and Herobrine's ideas.

"Well it was the same, except for some changes, the building was no longer a straight line, but had small bits being removed. Some of the bits were removed in a line, so as to make a small cut throughout the walls, and there were things scratched into them. Things which seemed to talk without speaking."

This confused and intrigued Notch.

"Go on En, talk about these things which can speak without a voice."

"Well I named these things symbols, they made specific lines and patterns which repeated, and somehow I understood them. They wrote of things to come, things of beauty and of, well, of something else, not beauty, but a feeling which gave me sadness. I could not remember the stories, but I still see the symbols in my mind."

And so, seeing En's confusion, Notch placed his hand on En, and allowed his idea to flow into him. And he saw the symbols, the lines and ridges, yet he could not understand them. He decided that this idea, these symbols, or at least the stories they tell, would be a creation for another time.

Removing his hand from En he smiled.

"All of us have wonderful ideas, and I believe En's to be a fascinating one. We shall make these symbols and find a use for them."

Notch waved his hand and the symbols were made to shape themselves in the building. There were 26 in all. Notch turned to Jeb.

"My dear friend and first creation, I give you the authority to ponder these symbols and decide their use."

Jeb nodded and knelt to Notch, a sign that he would carry this task.

And so Jeb began to set his pondering in motion, he gazed on the symbols for years and years, using his knowledge to try to make a purpose for them. And one day he found the purpose. And he rushed to Notch to explain his idea.

He told of an idea known as writing, which would be the act of creating the symbols.

"We shall call these symbols letters, and the groups they form words, and these words will represent how we speak without voice."

Notch allowed this and in the building created a space for the symbols to be written. He called this process of writing and word making language. And using it, kept a list of his ideas to come, so as not to forget them.

Notch began to create many things from these symbols, he wrote of his loneliness which led to the creation of Jeb and Herobrine, and of all his creations. He did this to entertain and enlighten his creations, so as to give them a new sense to explore and discover. He called these periods of time events, and he named the process of writing an event down as a story. And he watched, as his creations begin to use writing to describe their ideas and their own creations. For in being created from Notch, these beings were also able to use the gift of creation. Jeb created uses for stories and language, Herobrine wrote of ideas to be used one day.

And millennia passed, and the beings became saddened. For though they were many, they were still alone, and the world still young and very much the same. It was then that Jeb decided to finally put his idea into motion.

"Dear brothers and sisters, if we are to have purpose again, why not allow smaller beings to be made, ones which we can delight and watch them grow?"

And it became so, Notch created a small space, one made of a brown and grey material he named bedrock. On it, he put small bits of energy which were give life, and they delighted him, as they were given free will and as such learned from the deities and began to take their own path. Notch named these creatures angels, as they had innocence and life and goodness. He watched over the millennia as they grew and became bigger, and began to call Notch names such as Father, for they did not know Notch's name, and had used their free will to craft one. In time the angels became beautiful creatures resembling Notch and Jeb, yet each with their own uniqueness. And the heavens were crafted, a living place of deities and angels. And the third chapter was known, the chapter of culture.


End file.
